Stalker Who?
by Silent-Phantasm
Summary: This takes place after the whole Death note story in an alternate reality where Mello lives and is being followed by a woman who has the job of making sure he doesn't go over the deep end like BB. More info inside. Also it's a Mello/oc.


disclaimer: I own nothing.

This is for my friend, once again she must like it cause I made it.

* * *

A woman watched from afar as a blond man walked out of a store holding a bad full of what appeared to be chocolate and cigarettes. His name was Micheal Keehl aka Mello and he had gotten rather boring since the Kira case had been solved. The person watching him was Panic Kamichi she was in the business of keeping track of the students of Wammy's house after they leave. Her job had only come about not to long ago when a previous student had gone off the deep end and killed several people. The founder decided that for a period of two years after they leave they must be watched, just in case.

Mello had managed to narrowly escape a death by heart attack, he should of died, but he didn't. On the other hand, he didn't know that. He didn't know he had managed to do a nearly impossible thing, kill a death god. A shinigami had been infatuated with him and saved his life before he could be murdered by a woman he kidnapped, Takada. Unfortunately his best friend couldn't be so lucky, he died an unreasonable death. Since the incident of his friend, Matt aka Mail Jeeves' death he had picked up a not so wonderful habit of Matt's, smoking.

Panic had been following him for quite a bit, she started a year before the Kira case ended, it had now been about two years. He had left Wammy's house years before but due to his personality traits and his situation he was going to be watched for a very long time, though Panic would only do so for the next year or so, then she would be assigned a new target.

Mello continued his walk, he moved down the street towards an apartment complex in which he lived and had for the past several months. Panic followed. He was staying in apartment eleven, which Panic of course had rigged so she could see every corned and wired so she could hear every syllable of just about any conversation that had and would happen.

When Mello had gotten to his door and unlocked it to get in, he looked around inside like he always did, he had grown quite paranoid although he was getting better; he no longer looked through all the rooms, he just scanned the ones he walked through to get to the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen he put his chocolate in the fridge and his cigarettes in the counter for later. He then walked into his living room turned on the TV and fell asleep.

As he did so a certain someone in her apartment next door, where she moved due to convenience, was logging on to her computer to put the cameras to good use. When they all appeared on the screen she saw him sleeping soundly on the couch. Panic had found herself staring at him for quite some time as he lied peacefully on his side. She had yet to notice that she had been falling for him over the years as she had watched him.

'I wonder if he has ever took notice of me standing around, or staring at him?' Panic wondered to herself as she saw him roll over to his back. 'It's not like it really matters, does it? Maybe after I finish my shift I could find a new career and settle down around him and he could meet me.' She changed shades at her thoughts.

Nothing happened for some hours, as usual. He just lie there but as he did Panic wondered, 'What could he possible be thinking about, I know he's awake.' She squinted at the screen then let out a heavy sigh.

After much waiting he moved to picking up the remote once more. He hit the button turning it off then rose to his feet. Mello wobbled a bit for a second, his hand reached for his head pushing his hair back as he did when he stood to fast and became lightheaded. Once he was over the minor dizzy spell he stepped into his kitchen to grab a pack of cancer sticks.

As he took a step back toward the door he seemed to look strait into the camera, his eyes widened a moment. Panic's heart raced at a pace unthinkable as he seemed to stare at her then she began to feel a sinking feeling "Can he see the camera?" As she asked herself he turned away finding his door opening it and lighting his cigarette.

She released a relieved sigh, "That was to close." Focusing on the screen the hurriedly typed the code to the camera outside door eleven. The color flashed away but a moment as he reappeared, she knew him to well, he was smoking.

-Mello's pov-

He took a long drag off the cigarette before blowing it back out into the clean air, or cleaner air, outside. The sky above him was dark but many lights around the street kept the land alight. The camera he'd seen came to his mind, 'I will find out who's watching me.' he almost demanded in his head. Quickly he finished, turning back into the house locking the door behind him.

Swiftly he moved to the bedroom grabbing the computer and flipping it open so he could hit the on button. It flared to life and soon Mello's hands ran over the keyboard. Knowing the cameras were probably linked to another computer he sent out a scan for connections, he found one.

First he also linked up to the cameras to see just what he had to deal with. The screen split into many parts showing him just about every corner of his house. 'Some dumb bastards watching me.' He continued on tracing the link back to another point of access.

-Panic's pov-

Panic watched as he stared into his computer intently, 'What is he doing watching porn or what?' Sarcasm drenched her thoughts, '… Damn it, he's got it so I can't see what the hell he's doing." This irritated her because it meant more work for her, later she was gonna have to hack in and look into what he was doing.

Lost in her frustration she was surprised when a box pinged into the bottom of the screen. She clicked it, 'Probably just some stupid ass update I "need" to download.' A warning flashed into the center of the monitor. It stated:

Warning, You computer is at risk due to something outside forcing entrance. We suggest you either shut down your computer or let us scan to find the external problem.

"Really? What the fuck could possibly happen now!" She shouted at the device not bothering to take its advice and starting her own search to expel the external force.

-Mello's pov-

Waiting, Mello seemed to glare into the computer that was now tracking the device which was hooked to the cameras that were invading his home. "What the hell is taking so long!" He screamed rubbing his temples in frustration.

He'd set it up so it was virtually impossible to stop the tracking, there was no way in hell whoever this was could stop it now. Knowing this he smirked. That is until the next little pop up came up.

"Mother Fucker!" The tracker had been disengaged. "Well, I'll probably be safe for now, the only way they could have gotten out of that is if they forced a shut down." Little did he know he was still being watched from the apartment one over.

-Panic's pov-

Panic laughed maniacally at how easily she broke out of that tight spot. "Someone really needs a lesson in computer hacking." Quickly she returned to her post of watching her target, who was at this time stringing profanities together into a line of colorful language.

She then realized he was the one who had attempted to hack into her system. 'So he did see the camera, well it will take more then that to catch me.' She stuck her tongue out at his figure on the monitor.

After pouting a bit longer he lied down once again and fell asleep, Panic did the same but with a smile on her face.

Days flew by without much excitement and finally Panic's time was up. She resigned from her job and found a new one at a local coffee shop (How she enjoyed it so much I'll never know, coffee is groddy). Now she had the chance she'd been waiting for to be able to actually meet Mello face to face, that is if she could find out just how she was to meet him. She lived next door to him for the love of God and it had been already a month and she still hadn't introduced herself or "accidentally" ran into him, she'd basically stalked him for years, she knew where he hung out. (She's a slowpoke, mwaha)

Finally fed up with it all Panic decided to just go for it, she had a plan. This is how it was supposed to go:

First she would wait it out till the weekend. Once the weekend came she would go and hang out at the store he always went to replenish his stock of chocolate and cigarettes. When he arrived she would bump into him and that would be the conversation starter, from there she could wing it.

Though it's funny how nothing ever goes as planned.

Rolling over to her side she stared at the glowing red numbers on the alarm clock on a wooden nightstand. Instantly she was up strait, she'd overslept, the alarm hadn't sounded. At that time she had fifteen minutes to get ready and get down to work, the walk took that amount of time on its own. "Shit! Why does my clock hate me so much? Oh yeah, I killed its brother." She laughed at the memory of smashing her last clock against the wall when she'd forgotten to turn it off.

Climbing out of the bed she jumped in some clothes, ran a brush thought her hair, scrubbed her teeth and was running for the door. She hadn't time for breakfast but if she ran she wouldn't be late and she could scarf something down when she arrived. But as fate would have it that wasn't gonna happen. Flinging the door open it stopped abruptly with a smack as it hit something, or in this case someone.

"What the hell, Can't you be more careful when you open you door."

"Sorry but I'm in a massive hurry right now. Can we talk about this later?" Panic closed the door now able to see her victim she stopped staring down at Mello who was sitting on his ass turning to get up. "…Like over coffee, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He managed to reach his feet. "If you buy it I'm not complaining, but if your gonna run a door into someone I suggest next time you do so when you have more time on your hands." Mello rubbed his nose which was a shiny red color from the impact.

"I will take that into consideration…" Lying through her teeth she thought 'Like I'd take that advice I've been trying to get something like this to happen for weeks. "Meet me at the Coffee shop down town, the one with all the table set up outside, do you know it?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do."

"Well be there around three, alright?"

"Sure, whatever floats you boat lady."

Rolling her eyes she closed her door tightly locking it and made her way to the street. From there she sprinted down to the shop, she was a few minutes late but it wasn't a huge deal.

Panic's day passed slowly, the clock's hands moved leisurely over its face. 'What the fuck do these clocks got against me today!' "It's a conspiracy!" With the last few words she switched to speaking aloud and one of the two customers there looked at her as if she had sprouted wings. She half expected him to get up and start screaming harpy before she turned back to the time keeper and ignored the stare at her back, which soon went back to whatever the man was doing before.

Three finally came and Panic's shift was over. Stretching, she reached upward to the sky pulling out her ridiculous height even more then usual. Five minutes later Mello walked around the corner almost at a snails pace, as he did so Panic watched him carefully as she use to when that was her job. He seemed to take in everything around him, every placement of an item and every suspicious face he passed. Mello soaked it all in like it might just save his life. Panic thought as he came closer, 'He'll never get over his paranoia, will he?'

Mello made it up to Panic, finally. She broke out of her trance like state of thought saying hello and such then returned back indoors to the rich smell of coffee she adored so (Yucky). Sitting at a corner table that was surrounded by tall stools Panic was able to look out the window and watch people as they passed by. She missed it so, watching people that is, but she had a new mission now.

"What do you want?" Her eyes strayed from the transparent glass to the man across from her.

"A chocolate latte." His answer was short and a bit detached, he was thinking.

Panic told the server, a friend of hers now, the orders. "A latte for my friend and my usual. Please." Her smile almost seemed friendly as she looked back at Mello. "Sorry about earlier, do you forgive me. You don't seem to broken."

"It'll take a lot more then that to hurt me." Mello found himself smiling at this stranger.

"By the way I'm Panic," She stuck her hand at him to shake.

"Mello. So why were you in such a rush this morning?" Curious from his wondering all day, for some reason he couldn't shake this chick from his thoughts.

"I had to get to work, a.k.a. here." As the words flowed out there drinks were served. "My clock didn't go off so I was gonna be late." Shrugging she sipped lightly at her steaming drink.

"So what kind of stuff are you into?" He reprimanded himself in his head as he realized just how stupid a question it was.

Panic hadn't expected him to start up the questions this early. 'Yes, right on he's already halfway interested, now just to make sure I don't scare him away.' "Oh, I like coffee, of course, that was obvious, but I also love to draw and such, art's kind of my thing. Along with watching people I could probably make a nice creeper one day when I'm old." A grin crossed her face. 'So much for not scaring the shit out of him.'

Mello laughed at what she said. "Nice," he only partly managed to get the word out coherently then continued once he was able to speak clearly. "I, on the other hand, am not so interesting. I use to want to be a detective but that's down the drain now. I work down at the videogame store (Another thing in his long gone friends memory). Other than that I do nothing"

Smiling ominously Panic said, "I highly doubt that your not interesting. Come on just today you were attacked by a door." She took a lager drink now that her order had cooled a bit more.

Pulling his latte to his lips Mello took his first drink just then and smiled, chocolate nearly drown out the taste of coffee.

They sat and talked for close to two hours before they started to wrap it up. Mello spent just about the whole time learning new things about the new girl he'd just met and Panic spent it confirming what she already knew about the boy she'd "just met".

"We should do this again sometime…" Mello wondered if he was being a bit to forward.

"I'd like that," Panic had almost a reminiscing look in her eye, Mello wanted to know why but never asked. "But next time you can pay."

With a small chuckle he agreed. "Sure, sure. Um… Want me to walk you home?" A tinge of color met his cheeks, now he knew he was being to forward.

Panic nodded, 'Today's gone far better then I ever imagined.' Smiling inward she stood and they ventured outside and back to the apartment complex. When they both stood at their doors they waved goodbye and walked into their homes simultaneously.

A few days later a knocking started at Panic's door, it was to early. "It's eight in the fucking morning on the weekend, someone will die!" She screamed in frustration, knowing no one could hear her. Slipping a robe on over the boxers and shirt she wore to bed she stumbled to the door. Unlocking it, she opened it peaking outside to see who was going to lose their life this particular morning. Mello stood outside in a awkward manner, his mouth turned to a smile when the door opened.

"Hi, I know it's early but do you want to go out to that new amusement park right out of town?" Shyly he looked up at the lightly lit sky.

Sighing Panic replied, "Well, if you give me a second I'll get ready," opening the entry fully she invited Mello in to sit on the couch while she took the worlds fastest shower and dressed even faster than before when she was late to work.

Entering the living room she grabbed her wallet from the counter and almost scared Mello out of his skin by talking, "Lets go man, your wasting daylight."

Mello drove the two out to the park, before they arrived they were able to see the tallest rides towering over the ground in a threatening way. "We totally have to ride that thing!" Panic pointed to the largest ride as they saw a bunch of people already on it being hulled at the ground at a ridiculous speed.

"Sure, sure." He laughed at how eager she was.

Walking into the park all the rides seemed even bigger as they loomed from above. Panic quickly grabbed Mello's sleeve and pulled him behind her as she made her way to the ride she'd wanted from before. Finding it on the map, it was called Odyssey unleashed.

"Alright if we go to the left right ahead it should take us strait to the one I want, any objections, speak now." After silence followed she continued to nearly drag him to the ride.

They had purchased passes to jump the line and were next in line right as they arrived. The machine went around the twisted tracks once more before stopping to be reloaded. A gentleman came by placing them in seats, they were right up front in seat one. Securely buckled in Panic began to have second thoughts. Before she could verbalize these here thoughts the machine clicked and they were off.

As they started their voyage uphill Panic began to babble, "You know, I don't know about this one." While she stared down at the hard ground.

"Really, you have second thoughts now of all times." He snickered.

"Whatever, you're an ass!" She yelled over the clicking of the tracks.

"How about this," he suggested. "If you get a booboo I'll kiss it better."

"You'll eat you words if I die on this thi-" She was cut off by the massive gust of wind that hit them as the carts flew down towards the ground. They were spun and flung all around in a random manner, when halfway through Panic realized she was enjoying herself.

The ride seemed to end to soon after that point. It came to a halt and they managed to wobble off.

"That was fucking marvelous!" Panic held on to a wall for support. "Lets do it again."

"And not a scratch on you, huh?" He looked smug.

"That's what you think, that wind chapped my lips. So ante up and kiss it better." he'd walked right into that one.

His face reddened for the second tome that day as he grabbed Panic's wrist pulling her in to a soft kiss. His other arm wrapped gently around her waist pulling her closer and deepening the way their lips met. When they separated they shared a mutual color on their faces then looked down at the sidewalk pretending there was something interesting there.

"Well, lets press on, we wouldn't want to waste these passes. Um… what ride you want to go on next?" Panic asked breaking the silence.

"I'm kinda hungry, could we go eat first?"

"Of course, well, as long as you promise your not gonna puke on me." She looked back up as he did.

"I was about to make the same request." Laughing they turned down a new path following the map.

The day passed to quickly as they ran about making merry of all sorts. The drive home was filled to the brim with a conversation about favorite foods. Which was coffee and chocolate at this point so they met in the middle saying chocolate flavored coffee was the best.

Once they made it home Panic invited Mello over for dinner, she wanted to repay him for lunch that day. She quickly decided on Macaroni and cheese with extra cheese. Mello sat in a chair at the kitchen counter while Panic cooked away. Soon the conversation led to Panic asking why Mello didn't want to be a detective any longer.

"…" He took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Well… I lost a friend, he was working with me while I was…training I guess." Putting his head in his hands he continued on. "He was an awesome dude, you would of liked him. There was no way in hell you could pull him from his games, you could do whatever you wanted to him and he wouldn't even look away from the screen." He chuckled," One time I poked him with a stick for a good half an hour."

Finishing the food Panic dished it out in large portions, she was starving. After they ate in silence a moment she became restless and tried to spark conversation. "So, what else did you and Matt do?" she didn't catch her mistake till Mello gawked at her from across the counter. The look quickly turned suspicious.

"I never told you his name." He stared at Panic with waiting eyes.

"Um…"

"Just who are you?" The question seemed angry.

Panic stopped to think, 'I can't tell him about the agency, it'll blow the whole thing, what do I do?'

"Answer me!"

"You want to know the truth?" Panic's face went dark at what she was about to tell him.

"No I want you to lie to me. Oh course I want the truth."

Panic couldn't believe what she was about to do. "I actually wasn't all the way joking about that creeper thing, I saw you and I've been stalking you for a couple of years…"

Mello's face went completely blank. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah, creepy I know. Sorry."

He busted into laughter once again, "I can't believe you'd actually tell me about that, a normal person would have anything but that."

'I can't believe he actually bought that story!' She held back a giggle as he turned to speak again.

"So if your really my stalker, did you hit me with the door on purpose to meet me?" His face was animated with curiosity.

"You know I really didn't, I was planning to run into you at the store the next weekend." From that point on all continued smoothly and the stalker subject wasn't brought up again, for this Panic sighed with relief.

The time grew late and Mello was walking towards the door to leave, Panic followed closely behind to get the door. He stood outside, before they said goodbye Panic said, "You know, My lips are starting to hurt again."

Almost before she could finish Mello's lips found hers once again, but this time a little less innocently. Their lips moved together neither missing a beat although their hearts may have. The kiss was long and by the end they were both almost gasping for air.

The next day Panic rose early and decided she should return the favor to Mello who had gotten her up at an ungodly hour the day before. Walking next door she pounded on the front door till a tired looking Mello opened up, his hair was going at least six different directions. "Whatcha doing?" Panic asked as bubbly as she could manage.

"I was sleeping he rubbed his eyes, what's up?"

"Revenge…" A evil grin formed from ear to ear on Panic's face.

Mello's expression seemed to scream, 'oh really?'. "why don't you come in, You can make me breakfast for waking me up sunshine." Panic's smile dropped.

"Whatever… Got any bacon?"

"Yep, it's in the kitchen" (I just noticed there's always food in these stories… oh well).

Panic quickly went to work concocting two omelets with the cheese packed in and bacon galore. Fixing up the plates she poured milk into the glasses she'd knew were in the cupboard. She searched the fridge finding the chocolate syrup and mixing it into the milk. Then she carried the two loaded plates with expert skill to the table Mello had fallen back to sleep at. She set the plates down gently then pounded a fist against the table. Mello shot awake.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his eyes then pulled his plate to himself.

"Don't sleep at the table, it's the one thing I will not tolerate. Eat with your toes for all I care just don't sleep. It's rude to the chef." She sat digging into the food in front of her until she actually pictured Mello attempting to eat with his feet. Her hand flew to her face as the tried to swallow before laughing aloud.

"What?" Mello almost whined.

"I could just see you eating with your toes!"

He rolled his eyes as he stuck a bite of egg in his mouth, "Whatever." His tone was joking.

When they finished eating they sat down on the couch to watch some television, didn't work. Before they even found a decent channel Mello had his arm around Panic, they moved a little closer. From there Panic looked at him like what the hell and as she did he just gave an innocent smile, although his mind was not quite so innocent. Their lips met for the third time in the last two days. This kiss was something different though, Panic couldn't put her finger on it, though she wrapped her arms around him.

Mello smiled into the kiss, pulling Panic closer and onto his lap. Soon she had one arm around him the other lied softly on his chest. He on the other hand had one hand caressing her cheek lightly filling the long kiss with passion. Meanwhile the other was slipping under her shirt. Goosebumps rose on Panics stomach as his cold hand worked its way up and to her back where her bra strap resided. Before he managed to unhook it they rolled over Panic on top pressed against him on the couch. He tried to roll over to the dominate position, failing slightly. The couple fell to the floor.

With her attention no longer being held to Mello, Panic looked up to the TV, Teletubies danced across the screen in a colorful array. She began to laugh hysterically.

"We've been making out in front of Teletubies this whole time!"

Rolling his eyes Mello spoke sarcastic tone, "My little stalker, who knew she was a crack head?"

"Who me, stalker? Never" She smiled lightly as they continued onto what they had started.

* * *

There it is, review if you would.


End file.
